Ashley vs the Volley ball
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: In Eulogy Magnus reveals that Ashley broke her femur when she was 12. Just how exactly did Ashley manage it?
1. Accily's heel

**A/N **

**Okay kiddies, technically this is my 3rd fic, because I had to delete my 2nd one because it was in IM format. But we'll call this 2nd! **

**I got the inspiration for this fic from Eulogy, where Magnus said **

**" This isn't Ashley. Ashley broke her femur at the age of 12." Or she said something like that! So maybe this has spoilers for Eulogy, I don't know. Anyway, read, review, you know the drill. **

" Okay Ashley, your turn on second."

Ashley mentally groaned and moved next to the Volley ball net. She absolutely hated Volley ball. It's not that she hated sports, no, on the contrary she loved sports, and she was very good at them. Hunting down monsters made you very athletic. Dodging swaying tentacles was extremely good for the abs and it helped coordination.

But, she was terrible at Volley ball.

She was good at every other sport but Volley ball. She completely lacked the specific set of concentration and coordination for the game. She was always picked last when they were picking teams for Volleyball, which was an unwelcome change from the first- picked position she enjoyed for other sports. Whenever the ball came to her, the other teammates scrambled to reach it before she could even try, because whenever she tried to get it she usually took a few people down with her. All of this apparently didn't matter to the team Captain, who insisted on her rotating as much as the other players.

Luckily, she missed the ball so she was rotated back to the only position in Volley ball she was remotely good at. Serving. Of course, remotely good meant she could sometimes get the ball over the net.

She yelled " Service!" before pumping the ball into rather good serve. Katie, ever the optimist, gave her an encouraging smile as the opposite team scrambled for the ball. Someone caught it and bounced it back over the net. Jessica caught it, as usual.

Jessica was another reason for Ashley to hate Volley ball. She was as good as Ashley was bad at Volley ball. And add that she constantly teased Ashley for her poor ability at Volley ball, and Ashley often wanted to strangle the girl. They weren't terribly clever words, but they hurt all the same. So, Ashley sucked it up and tried not to tackle the snooty blonde every time she laughed when Ashley fumbled a easy hit.

Soon, the torture that was Volley ball had ended and they went back to the classroom. But at the classroom there was an announcement tacked on the bulletin board that made her blood run cold.

" Oh crap."

**A/N Oh no! Whats the mysterious announcement? Next chappie posted sooooooon, I hope.  
**

**I personally really like V- ball, but a sports injury seemed the best way to get the break this fic is based on, and I know the most about V-ball. If you guys are confused about the volley ball terms used in the fic, review saying so and I'll tell you next chappie. : )**

** This was going to be one shot, but I got bored and reeeeeeeeally wanted to post it. So I divided it into a few chappies parsed at peak dramatic flair! ( a.k.a, annoying cliffhangers. But I promise to update often!)And, seriously, please review. Every review makes me happy and help me to shape my writing. I want to be a writer when I grow up, so reviews are gold to me people!**


	2. Werewolf boy is dead

An announcement tacked to the board made her blood run cold.

It read- Volley ball tournament , Sixth grade, Friday 2-3, Parents and siblings welcome

What sicko's idea was this? It was one whole hour for her to make a fool of herself in front of the entire 6th grade, and in front of all the parents, and in front of-

" Oh crap"

And in front of her Mom and Henry.

" Language, Ashley!" snickered Jessica, who appeared beside her " Volley ball tournament? Ohhh! Sounds like fun! Doesn't it Ashley?"

Oh how dearly she wanted to hurt her, or at least feed her to a red tag abnormal. It would be so much fun to watch her slowly ripped to pieces....... She shrugged off Jessica ( which made the ditz huff and walk back to her seat!) and turned back to the announcement. She would have to come up with some way to make sure her Mom didn't find out about this.

Soon the bus took her home and she had to put her plan into action. They had each been given a turquoise flyer telling of the Volley ball tournament ( which Ashley had stuffed in her pocket) and she had to somehow dispose of the dreadful piece of paper so her Mom wouldn't find it. No easy task, as her Mom and Big guy were shockingly observant. That left one choice.....

He was her trusted ally, and met her at the appointed spot with little question.

She handed him the blue sheet of paper .

" I need you to dispose of this. Make sure no on reads it. This is of dire, dire, importance"

But her ally, being Henry, immediately read it, despite her hissed protests. But she could do little because the stupid five years he had on her really made a difference.

" Volley ball? Come on Ash, sounds like fun! You know, we ought to go tell your Mom. I'm sure she'd like to come!"

At first she wondered how the idiot had missed the whole ' I need to dispose of this, no one can read it' part. But then it hit her . This was revenge. She should have never touched his stinkin' pixie sticks. With a mischievous grin, he began to run toward her Mom's office.

" HENRY FOSS! COME BACK HERE IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIMBS ON YOUR BODY!" she screamed as she tore after him. Fueled by rage, she tackled him, but because she was about 8 inches shorter, it made keep-away easier for him.

" What's going on?" Oh no. In her desperate attempts to get the flyer away from Henry, she hadn't noticed her Mom come Now she was stuck.

With flourish Henry handed her Mom the piece of paper, and she read it.

" Very nice Ashley, I can assure you we'll be there."

" Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Werewolf boy had better learn to sleep with one eye open.

**A/N Whoah! Reader traffic says 50 people have read my story! If every one of you reviewed, I'd be a happy person, and it would help me live through Latin class tomorrow. **

**I'm sorry this is so short. Later stories will probably be much longer, but for now I'm trying. Next chappie posted either later today or tomorrow. Thanks to all y'all who added my story to story alert, story favorites, or reviewed. You know who you wonderful people are. **


	3. Maniac with a mission

**A/N Hey ya'll. I know I said I'd get this posted Thursday, but I was really busy. So, thanks to the 5ish people who reviewed,thanks to Melissaadams or something like that who so consistently reviews to help make this story better, thanks to the many people who added me to story favorites and story alert, and the LITERALLY JAW-DROPPING 300+ people who have read this story! 'Course, you wouldn't know that if you weren't reading this, would you? **

Ashley found herself pacing her room. It was completely cliche, but Uncle Watson said it helped him think and boy, she needed all the help she could get. There was no way her Mom would miss the tournament, unless she was physically incapable, or something so drastic it required her attention came up, like the Cabal planning attacks on the Sanctuary network using super abnormals. There was no way so could cripple her Mom and pssht, the super abnormal thing couldn't happen in a million years, so her Mom was definitely coming. Henry was going to be there, but he was the least of his worries ( Though she was the worst of his. Payback would be sweet!). So she had to find out some way to incapacitate herself before the tournament to prevent her Mother from seeing how truly bad she was

Whoa. Had she just been logical? Awww, Uncle Watson would be so proud!

Or would he? Days ticked by, filled with half-brained attempts at plans to incapacitate the tournament, her Mom, or herself. Noting worked, though much of it was because of Henry, who foiled most plans with look of angelic innocence. He was going to pay, and pay dearly, but she had saved that malicious plan for later. Jessica could be so helpful when it came to boys..... but back to the matter at hand. It was just before the tournament, and parents were already starting to arrive. There was her Mom with a camera, and Henry waving a big ' Go Ashley!' sign. That would only add to his punishment, as she could tell his real motives. After a death glare to Henry, she took a deep breath as they began to file out. The game was going to be long and painful.

They were only halfway into the game, and already Ashley had sent three people to the sides nursing various injuries, and the reserve players were giving her a wide berth. Her Mom had long since put away the camera, trying desperately to look sincere as she cheered for the daughter that was doing so bad, and it made matters worse sitting next to the exceptionally smug parents of Jessica.

This was absolutely infuriating. Ashley had hardly been bad at anything in her life, and she didn't like that now her one weakness was displayed for all to see. She would be good at Volley ball or die trying.

Which would probably happen.

**A/N I'm really sorry that wasn't as long as I intended it to be. I had fanciful dreams of wrapping it up quickly and having this be a much longer chappie, and then... reality hit. I'm so sorry Melissa. Anyway, I should be updating soon, never fear dear readers. So, hope you enjoyed it and please forgive the shortness of it, seriously I'm just beginning. I'll try to get longer as I go on. Anyway, if you feel inclined to, or if you feel resigned to, I would like to remind you to review. ( please do!) So who's seen Sanctuary yet? I think it was much better then last week's. Ugh, to put it in my friend's words, last week's was lame. But next week we get NIKOLA! **


	4. How cliche!

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! It was a mixture of laziness and business. My dad's having surgery today so a friend is taking care of my siblings, so I thought, Let's do this thing! And I did. Enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thanks to my friend Sierra who told a bunch of my other friends about my stories and that it would make me happy if they reviewed. You rock girl!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on my stories so far, so if you think that's because I own Sanctuary, guess what? I don't. Amanda Tapping, Damian Kindler and all the other lucky people who own Sanctuary- Please , please, please, don't sue me. **

Well that plan backfired spectacularly. Her trying so desperately landed six people on the bench and her in the very back ' ready for high- flying balls'. Nope, they just wanted her out of the way so they didn't have to get the reserve-reserve team in there, as the only one who had survived her Attempts of Doom had been Jessica and some other girl. In fact, there wasn't a reserve-reserve team until she was forced to play Volley ball.

She stalked the edge of the court, bored. A little longer of the and she could go home, and try to get her mother's mind off the terrible shame. Maybe if she was lucky, they wouldn't have to deal with Jessica or her parents. Lost in her fantasies, she hardly noticed the game enter a Sudden Death round, or the cry go up as a ball careened swiftly over the net, and straight to her.

Oh schnitzel.

It all happened so fast. Instinct took over as she lunged for the ball. Her entire body focused on the one command- Save that ball. Get it back over the net. Win the Game. Okay,several commands, but they seemed linked. It was so cliche, but just like in the movie, time seemed to slow as her hands came in contact with the ball and swung at it with all her might ( a considerable amount) back over the net. Every one stared in shock at the unlikely save as it flew over the net. It hit the other side with a thunk. The scoreboard guy was the first to recover, adding the extra point to Ashley's team. Henry was the second to recover.

" GO ASHLEY! THAT'S MY ASH! WOOOOO!" he screamed as he ripped off his shirt (fan girls everywhere swooned) revealing the words ' Go Ash!'. He waved the giant finger around yelling, trying to start a wave, until finally the parents started to clap and cheer, the other team began to cry, and Ash's team lifted her up on their shoulders chanting " Go Ash, go Ash, go Ash!" Add that to the look on Jessica's face and eh, maybe Volley ball wasn't too bad.

A pain shot up her femur. Okay, she hated Volley ball.

Katie had seen her grimace, relayed it around , until finally Ash was put on the bench with a doctor tending to her. The femur was declared broken, and her Mom volunteered to drive her to the hospital. The were on their way out when Ashley decided to put her plan into action. She quietly whispered to Jessica " Oh my gosh, there's Henry Foss!" A terrific fan girl scream went up, and soon Henry was being chased by rabid, screaming, crazed, fan girls. No one tried to stop them, because every one knows the only thing more powerful then a fan girl is God. Ashley chuckled as she watched Jessica leading the hoard of girls, and Henry looking terrified. Ever since he had blown it to her Mom, she had been circulating pictures of Henry to her class, who apparently found him " Hotter then the sun!". One sentence and the hoard of tween girls took of like a rocket, thanks to the spurring of Jessica, who was the President of the Henry Foss fan club. Luckily, her Mother was to busy tending to her poor wounded daughter to recognize Henry's yells. Life was good.

And it got better.

" Ashley, Volley ball seems rather dangerous. Your coach has told me you have sustained more injuries in Volley ball then in any other sport. Perhaps we can switch you to a different one, like Basketball?"

" Sounds like a plan, Mom."

**A/N I might do one more chapter, sort of an epilogue were Jessica comes back to make her peace with Ashley ( like in front of Ash's grave or something) What do ya'll think? **


End file.
